FanChar: Raindrop
"lay one finger on my loved ones...you won't be leaving unscathed" ~Raindrop Raindrop is a kingdom hearts character who also is a resident in Hollow Bastion, her job there mainly consisted in her hunting any danger that attempts to disrupt her homeworld, she also has great discomfort towards darkness History Background not much is known of Raindrop's past, but through her old family photos of her being a young little girl both eyes can be seen, visible without any hair blocking them from view. Though now Raindrop always had one eye covered yet no one knew nor would even bother asking. they could only think that maybe she preferred it that way. Raindrop doesn't like talking about her past as it only gets her more unnerved. this indicates something had happened (yet her blocked eye remains a mystery), and that something was the chaos that had gone on when she was younger which left her scarred but always hid it so others wouldn't notice, she knew she had to stay strong as stone and avoid crying but sometimes she'd find herself sitting in bed sobbing from the nightmares she recieved. Raindrop as child was pretty cheerful and looked up to the keyblade wielders which made her family proud and told her that one day she'll get to be one too, however the happiness was cut short after she had seen both of her parents have their hearts taken away but not without hearing the cackles and their screams before everything had gone to black She had been left alone for some time after having woken up in a forest clearing near a town before a brown haired woman by the name of Arieth had found her hiding inside a tree's bark, at first Raindrop was afraid having not met any other person a long time but soon began to follow Arieth around, the woman was like a mother teaching her things every child should know and Raindrop always followed her words without question, one day she had recieved a keyblade once she had turned eighteen, she was surprised but also excited she had finally become a keyblade weilder but...it saddened her that her family wasn't there to congratulate her. Raindrop now walks with hidden tears doing her best to keep everyone she loves safe and sound and hoping that one day she'd get to see her parents again. She later on meets up with the king of darkness, Soraxess, whom she becomes cold with at first because of the way he acts but as time went on with her being around him she started to warm up right away to him and enjoyed his company though she sometimes hated it when he playfully scared her yet she was still glad to have him by her side and even eat sea salt ice cream with. Personality Raindrop can be rather stern but her kind nature makes up for it willing to lend a hand. Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Susanthehedgehog16 FC's Category:Professional Combatant Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Special character Category:Humanoid Category:Human Category:Hybrid